<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>检查 by iamthatCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450606">检查</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat'>iamthatCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>检查</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>反正说到底他也不过只是一个普通得不能再普通的猫咪兽人，天生就带着猫的基因，又怎么能抵得住来自逗猫棒的诱惑呢。</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>“知勋乖一点我才给你哦。”</p><p>明明不该这样的，明明刚才还在规规矩矩地做着检查……不对，也不是，他应该要再早点，起码不要在对方站在背后用软皮尺说要量胸围还说什么“好像又大了”的时候才隐约觉得不对劲，应该一开始进门就把这个不安好心的家伙赶出去。</p><p>不过怎么可能赶得出去，对方好歹是好几年被李家父母委托上门帮他做身体检查的家庭医生，要是真的这么把人赶出去，后果肯定势必是要承受来自父母的怒火。</p><p>但是为什么都让他进门做了身体检查，李知勋的下场反而好像更惨了呢。</p><p>“医生……医生不要摸那里了……”李知勋无奈只能背靠到全圆佑身上，感受着那只不属于他的冰凉大手沿着背心的挖空探进衣服里面，准确无误地捏住他的乳头揉捏，而后干脆一只手抚上他锻炼有素的胸肌把玩，“我说了不……呜！”</p><p>“好敏感啊知勋，怎么稍微揉了一下就叫成这样了？”李知勋背对着全圆佑也看不见他的表情，但听声音总觉得他在调侃嘲笑自己，怎么听怎么羞耻，但身体却诚实地热起来，甚至有了反应，“不是想要逗猫棒吗？刚才做检查的时候不是一直看着吗？怎么这么不会忍啊。”</p><p>说罢那个毛绒绒质地的逗猫棒便出现在他的视线里，就在他眼前晃了好几下，“乖猫猫，想要吗？”</p><p>李知勋气得面红耳赤，但更多可能还是羞的，梗着脖子扭开头，“全圆佑你卑鄙！”</p><p>于是就听全圆佑又在李知勋背后哼笑，也不反驳，只是用落到后颈的吻作为回应，但李知勋毕竟是猫，后颈本来就敏感，更别说这种暧昧的姿态更是让他慌神，鸡皮疙瘩都起了，气势一时又弱下去，吵着嚷着想下去，想离开，但全圆佑怎么会让他如意，先不说他现在兴致来了就想逗弄这只小猫，就是已经有了反应的下半身也不允许他就这么停在这里。</p><p>“不喜欢吗？”全圆佑又去亲吻他的脖子，又故意发出吮吸的声音，捧着李知勋的脸就要和他接吻，“知勋虽然嘴上说讨厌，但是却提前洗了澡呢，好香。”</p><p>可恶，太可恶了。李知勋根本毫无招架之力，只得心里暗骂自己，却在全圆佑再次吻上来的时候主动迎合对方，不自觉发出呜呜的声音，也没留意到全圆佑这时已经趁机去解他的裤子，等发现时已经为时已晚，他勃起的性器正好从被拉下的内裤后弹出来，精神奕奕地显示他最真实的反应。</p><p>于是接下来的时候变得顺理成章，全圆佑干脆把他全部扒光，让李知勋光溜溜坐在他腿上，看着倒是专心致志先帮李知勋释放，但全圆佑同样勃起的性器却显眼得很，翘得很高，甚至差点要戳到李知勋小腹上。</p><p>扩张和润滑通通是在李知勋射过一次才做的，彼时他刚射过一次，眼角都发着红带着泪，明明只是一次高潮射精却像是已经耗去他所有的羞耻心，不自觉就把脸埋到了全圆佑肩上，连原本白生生的身子都开始泛红。</p><p>全圆佑啧了一声，他还什么都没有做呢。</p><p>果不其然等全圆佑托着李知勋的屁股完全把他的吃进去之后他又开始哆嗦，不免有些好笑，“哆嗦什么，我还没开始动呢。”</p><p>“但是好大好撑啊……又好深……”李知勋还不知道自己这个皱眉抱怨的小模样有多可爱，两条胳膊没办法只能乖乖搂着全圆佑的脖子，不得不抬头就直面对上全圆佑玩味的表情，吓得他一个退后又随即被对方摁住压回去接吻，亲得啧啧作响，黏腻又免不了让他脸上发烫。</p><p>与此同时全圆佑也开始小幅度的动起来，颠了几下便听见李知勋呜呜呜的，明明不是娇气的人，不一会儿又红了眼眶，虽然还没有哭，但泪眼汪汪的样子看着还挺可怜，看得全圆佑心软，忍不住又凑上去跟他接着接吻，连说话夸他什么，还是故意惹恼他都恨不得贴着他的嘴唇说话，说得迷迷糊糊的，说不到几句又要重新压上去吻，就连李知勋做爱时被探到敏感点发出的惊呼都被全圆佑堵回肚子里，爽得他终于流下眼泪，最后射到全圆佑的小腹上。</p><p>全圆佑这才又笑起来，亲热地又去吻李知勋的额头，像是奖励，亦或是其他什么。</p><p>“知勋这次检查也很健康呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>